


Just Don't Fall in Love with Me

by lazythinker98



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Infidelity, M/M, Mentioned Jackie Welles, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), The Star Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazythinker98/pseuds/lazythinker98
Relationships: Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Female V/River Ward, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 3





	Just Don't Fall in Love with Me

I just wanted to get the tags, the relationships and such down before I start writing. I was listening to my playlist I made for River and got inspired. Just give me a little bit to get it started. Also no guarantees this is going to be good lol, I'm not the best writer and I might screw up updating it frequently but I wanted to create something lol. Also just to clarify the relationships, all the V are "current" time relationship during the fic. The Johnny relationship are past relationship that might or might not get a flashback chapter or scene. Johnny is just a homie of V in this one boys, RIP. I hope people like it tho! 


End file.
